TND Chronicles: A Story
by Happynomnom
Summary: That day after school, Kuki walked home alone. The surroundings and route reminded her of what had happened earlier. She was extra careful this time. Yet she still didn't hear the agile footsteps until it was too late, until her attacker had tackled her to the ground and knocked her out cold.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello. I'm back. **

**A/N: This is when they are about sixteen, as you might've guessed. Pretend that Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. did not happen and almost everybody has been decommissioned.**

**A/N: Just because they've been decommissioned does not mean that their skills as operatives evaporated into thin air.**

**No more words from me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Mr. Warburton basically owns everything. Yeah.<strong>

* * *

><p>The late autumn air was crisp and cold as Kuki left the house and began her trek to school. She entertained herself by letting out short puffs of air and watching it float away in white patches of steam. Eventually she grew bored of her little game and continued on her way quietly, lost in thought. She thought about the test she was going to have in second period math. She thought about Ace, the cute boy who sat behind her in History. She was in the midst of thinking about what she was going to buy at the cafeteria for lunch, when with a jolt, she realized somebody was following her.<p>

Now, Kuki didn't see anybody following her exactly, but she sensed it in the back of her mind. A light tickling sensation, as if somebody was dusting her brain with a feather duster. She shivered, pulling her jacket more tightly around her. Discreetly, she observed the surrounding area with quick, darting, glances. Suddenly, it seemed that the entire neighborhood was deserted. How unnerving. She even pretended to drop something in order to look behind her. The sensation was still there, but nobody _was_ there.

Kuki's eyes narrowed. She listened closer. Finally, she picked up something. Very faint. Soft, padded footsteps. Light treading against the sidewalk. She stopped walking, pretending to tuck her leggings into her boots. The walking stopped as well. This guy was a pro. He was close enough to see her, apparently, yet she still hadn't located his whereabouts. Was it an assassin? A rapist? A mugger?

Kuki tried to keep her breathing steady. She could possibly take on a mugger, despite her petite figure. Usually in fights, she used her appearance as an advantage. She was agile and fast, but also quite strong. But unfortunately, Kuki doubted that an average mugger would have this much skill- to go undetected under Kuki's constant scrutiny. And what kind of mugger goes after sixteen year old girls in broad daylight?

She quickened her pace by the tiniest degree. Somewhere, somewhere… from beside her? Her pursuer quickened his pace as well. She was fairly sure that the stalker was following her… from the other side of the block. There was enough space to between the driveways of each back-to-back house to see the other side. She just hadn't thought to look there. Out of curiosity, she peered past the nearest driveway. Nobody. Obviously, they were keeping a whiles back. An idea popped into her brain. Quickly, she jogged forwards. She heard the quickening of his footsteps. And then, just as quickly, she sprinted backwards. She heard the hesitation, the confusion, as her pursuer fumbled. Two seconds too late, Kuki saw him disappear behind one of the houses beside the driveway she was currently staring across. She frowned. All she'd seen was a flash of navy blue, red, and dark brown hair. A young girl (around her age, she guessed), after all, not a guy like she'd been expecting. She bit her lip as she considered this. Just because it was a girl didn't mean she could be any less cautious. If anything, it meant she had to be _more _so. Girls were sneaky.

If the girl was her age, could she have just been going to school? But then… why would she have slaved away at avoiding detection? Kuki chewed her lip, glancing at her watch. With a start, she realized she was going to be late for school. Tucking away her uncertainties, she ran the rest of the way.

A few moments after Kuki had disappeared, a dark skinned girl cursed, tipping her red hat over her eyes. She stood up out of her crouched position behind a garden gnome. She lifted a device to her lips, whispering something irritatedly. A smoothly accented voice answered back.

"Keep following her, Numbuh 5. Kuki Sanban does not get away."

* * *

><p><strong>The more you guys like this one, the faster I post. The second chapter is longer and will be ready to upload very soon. Leave a review if you are cool :)<strong>

**-happynomnom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later, just as the bell rang, Kuki handed her math test in with satisfaction. She grabbed her bag and books, and headed out the door. By this time, she'd nearly forgotten that morning's bizarre occurrence. Humming softly to herself, she made her way upstairs one floor to her locker. A couple of people smiled at her, and a couple of guys even winked at her. Amused, she brushed their flirting attempts away with waves and eye rolls. Sure, they were cute, but she just wasn't interested. Basically, the only guy she thought about was Ace. Well… basically. There <em>was <em>one other guy. She sighed. Popular. Athletic. Handsome. And… he probably didn't even know her name.

"Sanban!" called a voice. Kuki turned towards Rachel, one of her friends, just as she approached the Japanese girl. "Are you coming with Fanny and I," she began, motioning to the redhead standing beside her, "to the cheerleading tryouts or what?" Kuki grinned, stuffing her things into her locker. Just because she was usually shy and quiet and smart definitely did _not_ mean she was a nerd or a social outcast or something.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

A few minutes later, the three girls made their way to the North Gym on the third floor. A couple more guys approached Kuki (and the other two for that matter), but as usual, she brushed them away.

"Kuki? Are you crazy? Tyler is so cute!" exclaimed Fanny.

"Not interested."

"What about Scott? C'mon, he's smart, funny, _and _cute!" tried Rachel, poking her friend.

"Tyler's pretty funny…" muttered Fanny.

"Yeah, but he's about as smart as a bag of rocks," replied Rachel.

"Not interested," Kuki cut in before the two could get into a heated debate.

"Oh, puh-lease, girl. You have to like somebody!" exclaimed Rachel. Fanny nodded in agreement.

"Well…"

"Is it that aviator jacket boy? Race?"

"Race?" Kuki asked, bursting into a fit of giggles. "Ace."

"Yeah, him. You can do better, Kuki," Fanny said in mock disapproval.

"He's cute though!" she protested.

"Not as cute as him," Fanny whispered suddenly, discreetly pointing towards a group of guys heading the same direction as them from the opposite side. Kuki's breath stopped short. It was _him. _

"Hiya, ladies," called out one of the boys, walking up to them.

"Hi Chad…" they chorused. Rachel blushed.

"Hey, Rachel," he said, grinning, addressing her separately. She turned an even darker shade. But Kuki's wasn't paying attention to them. Her gaze was fixed on another blonde, standing behind Chad. And shockingly enough, his gaze was fixed on her.

"Sanban," he murmured gruffly.

"You know my name?" she asked, surprised. The other boys laughed.

"Duuuude. He like, stalks your Facebook," interrupted one. The quarterback punched him. Hard.

"I do not! And shut up, Maurice."

"Just speaking the truth, Wallyboy." The guys broke into laughter again, much to Wallabee's dismay. The situation was getting increasingly awkward, but all Kuki could think was, _really? _

"Anyways, catch you girls later. If you know what I mean," Chad said, winking at Rachel. They chorused goodbyes and parted ways. The three girls headed into the gym and got prepared.

How they didn't notice the same dark skinned girl perched at the top of the lockers facing the gym, recording every word, she would never know. She raised the same device to her ear.

"Well, whaddya think?" she asked, obviously pleased with herself.

"Their infatuation with one another might prove useful." The person on the other line snorted. "Report back to headquarters, Numbuh 5." Suddenly dead serious, he added, "May I dare to request, with the girl?"

That day after school, Kuki walked home alone. The surroundings and route reminded her of what had happened earlier, along with the fact that for some stupid reason, absolutely nobody was around. She was extra careful this time. Yet she still didn't hear the agile footsteps until it was too late, until her attacker had tackled her to the ground and knocked her out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuki woke up to the sound of low voices. Her head hurt. A lot. The bright light glaring at her from above wasn't helping, either. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes. Rather she tried to. Her arms, legs, and torso were all strapped to a cold, metal, bed. Suddenly alert, she examined her surroundings. She couldn't see anything past where the light ended. The voices she was hearing belonged to unknown people, hiding in the shadows. She whimpered softly when she saw the large syringes resting on a small table beside her. She tried to squirm out of the bonds anchoring her to the table, wriggling this way and that, to no avail. She remembered being attacked by somebody on the way home from school, and she remembered passing out. She didn't remember anything else after that. Her sharp ears began to pick up on the conversation progressing in the background.

"-the tests confirm that she has a recollection of 0%, sir," someone murmured.

"What does that mean?" asked a cool, female voice.

"Well," responded another voice with a smooth British accent. "That's both good and bad, Numbuh 5." _Numbuh 5?_ thought Kuki. _What is going on? Are they using code names or something? Have I been kidnapped by James Bond? Oh my god, that would be so cool._ Her attention was drawn out of her thoughts as the third voice continued. "The good news is that the fact that she remembers absolutely nothing is proof that none of the other decommissioned operatives will remember anything. If anybody had the chance of remembering anything at all, my bet would be on Numbuh 3." _Who's Numbuh 3?_

"So what's the bad news?" asked the girl, this… Numbuh 5.

"It'll be that much more difficult to make her remember," answered the first voice. "Since the recommissioning module was destroyed, all the scientists have been trying to recreate it. Nobody has succeeded. But I think I might have something that could do the trick…" he trailed off. "We'll have to risk it."

"Precisely, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5. There must be a Numbuh 1 and a Numbuh 4. Kuki wasn't an airhead. She could put together two and two. "This is the only way."

"Right." Kuki squeezed her eyes shut and allowed her body to go limp as the figures moved. She listened as their footsteps advanced towards her.

"She has to be awake for the test, Numbuh 1, doesn't she?" Numbuh 5 asked. Ah. Numbuh 1. Her theory had proven correct. But the real question was, who was Numbuh 1?

"Yes."

"Well, then, wake her up!" There was a slight hesitation before the response finally came.

"Why do I have to wake her up?"

"Because you is the leader! Get a grip!" Her voice echoed. _Get a grip, get a grip, get a grip…_

"You're second in command! And you knew her better." _What? I know these people?_ Kuki didn't know these people. She didn't recognize their voices, the way they talked, nope, nothing, zada, zilch, _zero._

"Oh puh-lease!"

"Will you two shut up?" interrupted Numbuh 2. "I'll do it. Jesus." Kuki held her breath as one pair of footsteps moved even closer to her. She felt a hesitant pat on her shoulder. "Uh… Numbuh 3? Can you hear me?"

"You fool! She doesn't remember who she is!" _What, what, what? I'm Numbuh 3?!_

"Ah, that's right." The tension in the air was so thick that Kuki could feel it weighing into her bones. "Uh. Hey, Kuki. Wake up." When she didn't respond, Numbuh 2 shook her. She didn't dare move a muscle. Numbuh 2 shook her again, hard. "Kuki, wake up! Uh, guys? I think she's dead."

"Here, lemme try," Numbuh 5 said, shoving Numbuh 2 aside. Kuki felt her prod her stomach lightly. Suddenly, the girl was tickling her. It was unbearable. Despite her greatest efforts, Kuki burst out laughing, squealing and gasping. Kuki Sanban was severely ticklish.

"Okay! Okay, stop… please…" she wheezed, blinking away tears. She opened her eyes. Leaning over her stood three unfamiliar teenagers, observing her curiously. Two boys and the girl, presumably people she knew, people she could trust. No. She didn't know these people. They had kidnapped her, brought her here… Kuki's mind drifted briefly to the syringes resting beside her and shuddered. God knew what they were going to do to her. But… they were just teens. And for God's sake, one of them had tickled her in order to wake her up.

"Ah, that's right. The Numbuh 3 we knew always had a soft spot for being tickled," said Numbuh 1 softly. Kuki contemplated him. He wore a red turtleneck, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Black denim jeans and… if she looked far enough, she could catch a glimpse of the large combat boots he wore. He was bald. But the most prominent thing were the pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes from view. He leaned against the metal post of the bed. His cool demeanor shouted confidence. Everything about him said _I am a leader._ And leader he was.

"Mmhmm," responded Numbuh 5 smugly. Kuki gasped in recognition. Dark skin, navy blue top, and that red hat tipped below her forehead, casting her dark eyes into the shadows. Must be her signature style, just like how the sunglasses belonged to Numbuh 1. Now that Kuki thought about it, the other boy had that same attribute- an aviator cap with goggles perched on his forehead. He reminded her vaguely of Ace, and she briefly wondered if they knew each other. Numbuh 2 was tall and lanky, and wore a smart blue dress shirt, sleeves gathered at the elbows, similar to Numbuh 1. Several oil stains covered the front of his jeans, and a large wrench was sticking out of his back pocket. He peered at her curiously, bright blue eyes examining her face as if she were some sort of machine or invention that he was about to experiment on. Well, Kuki supposed, that in fact was the case.

"So Kuki." Numbuh 2 began, clearing his throat. He shifted his weight around, looking extremely uncomfortable. His personality seemed to be in stark contrast compared to Numbuh 1. But what he lacked in poise, he amended with an air of friendliness and openness. Kuki could easily imagine Numbuh 1 as cold and even hostile, but as she surveyed Numbuh 2, it just wasn't possible. Of course, she reminded herself, looks can be deceiving. "So," began Numbuh 2 again. "I have an important question for you." She nodded. "Do you remember any of your friends from your childhood?"

"From my childhood?" she asked incredulously.

"Precisely," he said in a fake British accent, mocking Numbuh 1. The latter cast a glare at his friend.

"Well of course I do!" she exclaimed. But inside, she knew. She knew that these people were on to something about her. But what?

"Could you describe them? We don't want you to tell us their names, just for the sake of privacy," cut in Numbuh 5.

"Yeah, that would be totally creepy," added Numbuh 2.

"Well…" Kuki trailed off. "Uh… There was one boy who always pretended he was the king," she said, blushing. It was hard for her to talk about this. She noticed the three of them glance at each other.

"Sandy," declared Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 punched her shoulder, shushing her, especially when he saw Kuki's shocked expression.

"Numbuh 5, that was unnecessary," he scolded.

"No! How did you know that? Have you been stalking me since I was a little kid?" Kuki exclaimed,

getting slightly hysterical.

"No!" Numbuh 2 replied. "That would've been totally creepy. Please, continue."

"No. I want you to tell me what you want, first," Kuki commanded.

"Fine," Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 1 glared at her. "She deserves to know!" And then the three started arguing. Finally, the majority won.

"When you were younger, Kuki- or… shall I say, Numbuh 3," Numbuh 1 began, rubbing his forehead. "You were part of a secret organization that helped fight adult tyranny. It sounds ridiculous, but I'm being honest. It was called the Kids Next Door." Kuki blinked.

"My sister yelled that out at dinner last week."

"Yes, Mushi is currently an operative working in Sector V, our-"

"And your," added Numbuh 5.

"-old Sector." He glanced at her, waiting for a response.

"So I used to be a kid spy, basically?"

"Correct."

"Okay."

"Okay? What do you mean, okay? Are you that ready to accept this?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah. I mean, it makes sense. You're right. I basically don't remember anything from my childhood. What I did, what my hobbies were, what I liked… nothing." She frowned. "And also, if you're friendly, can you unstrap me from the table if I promise not to run away?" Hastily, Numbuh 2 unbuckled the restraints. Kuki rubbed her wrists as she continued. "But how come you remember and I don't?"

"Well, here's the stupid part. Since this organization is for kids only, at the age of thirteen, we get decommissioned. But, some operatives go undercover as teens. One of the main things they do is infiltrate the Teen Ninjas, who are basically one of the main enemies of the Kids Next Door. Otherwise, there's a ton of other work. The three of us have a special assignment. I would tell it to you, but I need you to promise not to tell a single living soul. The Kuki Sanban we knew never broke a promise."

"The Kuki Sanban you know now never breaks promises either. I swear on my life I won't tell anyone."

"Excellent. Numbuh 2, why don't you explain?"

"Well, recently a splinter cell was discovered in our ranks. It was eliminated, but some top secret info was leaked out. And now we basically have a crisis on our hands. Luckily, we have undercover agents working with some of our enemies as double agents, so we now know beforehand that there is going to be an enormous attack on our secret base. Unfortunately, with our current ranks, the base will be totally wiped out."

"And?"prompted Kuki.

"We need you," said Numbuh 5.

"Why was I decommissioned?" Kuki asked. She didn't really want to hear the answer, for fear of hearing how maybe she hadn't been competent or useful. But instead of looking uncomfortable, the three of them looked relieved at answering such an easy question.

"Actually," began Numbuh 1. "You were supposed to be on our team, along with Numbuh 4, but some idiot left the decommissioning module on. You and Numbuh 4 went after Numbuh 5, because you wanted to stay behind and… uh… talk to each other. And since the recommissioning module was destroyed, there was no way to get you back… until now."

"Who's Numbuh 4?" asked Kuki curiously. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 glanced at each other uneasily.

"We aren't sure we should disclose that information with you yet."

"Oh," was all Kuki could say.

"It's just that we don't want you to get disappointed if we can't convince him to tag along," amended Numbuh 2 gently.

"Is it someone I know?" she questioned. Numbuh 2 hesitated before answering.

"Yeah."

"Is it Ace?" she blurted out. It made total sense. And god, she would be so happy if it was.

"Ace?" Numbuh 2 asked. "Like, aviator jacket? Orange hair?"

"Yeah," she replied, doubtful now.

"No."

"But… you know him?"

"Yeah."

"Is he an operative?"

"No."

"But then how do you know him?

"Kuki."

"What?"

"Focus."

"Right." She sighed.

"We need you to make a very important decision now," Numbuh 1 cut in. He exhaled, rubbing his forehead again. "We need you. We need you to help us. Really, Kuki. Now that we have the means to, we can recommission you. You'll remember everything. I promise." He clasped one of her hands.

"You promise?" she asked, biting her lip.

"We promise," all three of them said at the same time.

"Okay."

"This might hurt a bit," muttered Numbuh 2.

"How many shots do I need?" she asked, motioning towards the unforgotten syringes. Numbuh 2 blinked, confused. He chuckled.

"Those are for a different experiment with how plants grow. There's only various levels of distilled water inside." He pulled out a small circle shaped disc out of his pocket.

"That's it?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Took a while, but it's done now."

"And you said that you're not 100% sure it'll succeed."

"...Yeah."

"What'll happen if it fails?"

"Theoretically, nothing."

"Theoretically."

"...Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay." Numbuh 2 pushed the circle onto Kuki's forehead, right in the center. He pulled two wires out from under the bed and connected them to the disc, and then pulled out a sleek remote from the chest pocket on his dress shirt. "Brace yourself."

"You promise that this is for real, right?" she murmured, clenching her teeth.

"Promise. And remember, we need you… Numbuh 3."

Then Numbuh 2 pushed the button and Kuki's head splintered into eleventy million pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>And just as quickly as the pain started, it was sucked away in a sudden vortex of colour and sound and smells that overwhelmed her senses and sent her mind into overdrive. She gasped as she saw unfamiliar images flash by at a thousand miles per second. It was too much for her to absorb, yet it seemed that her mind wasn't exactly absorbing all of <em>this <em>from an unknown source. It was more like all these images, feelings, and occurrences had simply been locked away in an overstuffed closet and had come tumbling- no, rushing- no, _exploding _out of the tiny cracks and fissures in her brain, filling it up to the top. She heard the tinkling of an ice cream truck, the monotone voices of two figures- "Isn't that right, Mr. Wink? Most indeed, Mr. Fibb"- and loudest of all, "Battlestations!" She tasted soda, orange creamsicles, a flavour she'd never tasted before but _knew _the name- burbleberry- and so, so, so much candy that she felt her tongue burn. Her fingers brushed against plushy after plushy, the controls on a keyboard, and an orange hoodie. She saw who was wearing the hoodie and her body jolted as if she had been electrocuted. She _knew _him. She saw a treehouse- _their _treehouse. She saw Nigel and Hoagie and Abby and _Wally _and _herself. _She felt it all in a single flash, and then just like the pain, it was suddenly gone.

She sat up with a gasp, spluttering and coughing, tears streaming down her face. Abby rushed to her side, patting her back. Hoagie ripped off the disc on her forehead and she briefly experienced a stab of pain as the disc disconnected with her skull. Nigel approached her carefully, watching her in concern. _Concern_. For _her. _His _teammate. _

"How are you feeling, Kuki? What do you remember?" he asked.

"A little… shaken, but really good. I remember everything. And call me Numbuh 3, Numbuh 1." He grinned at her, and she managed a shaky smile in return, wiping away her tears. But soon his smile turned into a frown.

"Now, onto more pressing matters. We have to recommission Numbuh 4."

"How we gonna do that, Numbuh 1?" asked Numbuh 5 innocently, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Well, Numbuh 3's going to do it, obviously."

"Me? Talk to Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked, voice two octaves higher than usual.

"Yeah. He loves you," added Numbuh 2, grinning.

"No he doesn't!" Kuki protested.

"Gurl, since we was like, nine he had the biggest crush on you," retorted Numbuh 5, laughing.

"No way!" exclaimed Kuki, blushing.

"Oh puh-lease. He likes you just as much as _you _like _him_-"

"Yeah Numbuh 3! Don't deny it," added Numbuh 2.

"But…"

"Numbuh 3. Please, no more arguing," Nigel interrupted gently, patting her shoulder awkwardly. "Anyways, back to business. We need to find Numbuh 4 immediately. The sooner we get him back, the better. Numbuh 2, get the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. ready."

"Aw, but how come we can't use my new flyin' machine?" he whined.

"Because kids don't drive _flyin' machines,_" Numbuh 5 retorted, air-quoting sarcastically, "to high school."

"I do…" Numbuh 2 muttered under his breath.

"Precisely, Numbuh 5. You and I will accompany Numbuh 3 as back-up. According to our internal sources, Numbuh 4 will be playing in this afternoon's football match on the back field of the local high school. We are to act as students from another school simply coming to observe the game. Be enthusiastic but don't cause any trouble."

"Why can't we just stay in the shadows like usual?" asked Numbuh 5 crossly.

"Because that is _sketchy," _Numbuh 1 replied, closing the subject. Kuki stifled a laugh. Numbuh 1 turned to her. "Numbuh 3, obviously your job is by far the most essential. You are to speak to Numbuh 4 in a non-suspicious manner and invite him to your 'house'." His tone made it clear that he didn't actually expect Numbuh 4 to go to her house. "Your 'house' will actually be my house. We will meet there and proceed with the recommissioning. If all else fails, we use Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" questioned Kuki curiously.

"We club him over the head, drag him into the car, drive him to my house, and if anybody asks, he has severe hangover and is passed out cold." Numbuh 1 grinned at his teammate's stricken expressions. "What?" He shrugged. "I decided it'd be the most efficient." Numbuh 2 whooped, and the two girls burst out laughing. Numbuh 1 gave a sly grin.

"Let's do this!" Numbuh 3 yelled, jumping off the bed, swinging up into a triple-tuck somersault.

"Dang, gurl, you still got it in you!" exclaimed Numbuh 5. Numbuh 3 did a back-flip in reply.

"Alright. We move now and we move fast," Numbuh 2 said, punching his palm.

"Five!"

"…" There was an awkward silence.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!" Nigel yelled. "Battlesta-" There was a sudden bang and a crash. They heard thundering footsteps and looked nervously at one another, already in battle stances. A voice called out in the darkness.

"_Let Kuki go!_" demanded a _very_ familiar voice. The four of them stood agape as a blond and very angry looking boy raced out of the shadows and stepped towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot twist! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! Don't <strong>**forget to review, follow and fav- the more there are the faster I update!**

**-happynomnom**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- **

* * *

><p>"I said, let her go!" he yelled again, voice trembling slightly. All four of them spun around, available weapons pointed at his chest.<p>

"Oh my god," was all Kuki could choke out. It was _him_, it was _Wally_, it was _Numbuh 4_ all at the same time.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Numbuh 2, scratching his forehead.

"You fool! That's Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 5 retorted, slapping him with her hat.

"That's correct, Numbuh 5," confirmed Numbuh 1.

"Crap, what do we do now? Both plans are useless!" whispered Numbuh 2 frantically.

"I mean _now_!" Wally growled threateningly, advancing on the four. _He thinks he can outfight them- I mean, us,_ Kuki thought to herself.

"We use Plan C," Numbuh 1 replied quietly, standing straighter.

"And what the heck is Plan C? Did we even have a Plan C?" Numbuh 5 hissed sarcastically.

"I said, _let her go now!_" Wally bellowed, balling his fists.

"Oh, shut up, dingo," Numbuh 5 shot back lightly, waving him off. He looked taken aback for a moment, stumbling backwards slightly. "C'mon, hurry up!" she hissed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Numbuh 3, stay back. Okay, we run up to him and tackle hi-"

"NOBODY CALLS ME DINGO EXCEPT FOR MY MOTHER!" he screamed, launching himself at the four of them.

"CHAAAAAARGE!" yelled Numbuh 1, and hastily they sprinted to meet the very angry Australian quarterback barreling towards them. Kuki stayed where she was, a little baffled and very curious to see how the team worked together. She watched in amazement as Numbuh 5 jumped high into the air, flipping gracefully onto a very surprised Wally's back. Numbuh 2 flung the memory disc and she caught it with one hand, trying very hard not to get bucked off. Meanwhile, the two boys each grabbed one of Wally's arms, ferociously gripping them and anchoring them to his sides. Wally roared, struggling to break free as Numbuh 5 slapped the disc onto the center of his forehead.

"Press that button!" she hollered.

"I can't while holding him down!" Numbuh 2 cried.

"Knock him out!" she wailed, nearly flying off his shoulders as he swung his shoulders sharply in an attempt to dislodge the three operatives. Numbuh 3 found it slightly amusing that the three of them together could hardly contain a distraught Wally.

"If we knock him out," Numbuh 1 shouted, gritting his teeth, "the recommissioning won't work!"

"Get down here and hold 'im! I can't press the button with imaginary hands, ya know!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

Numbuh 5 somersaulted off of Wally's shoulders and neatly landed beside a panting Numbuh 2. She launched herself at his arm, latching it tightly to his ribcage while Numbuh 2 pulled out the remote. Wally grunted in surprise at Numbuh 5's strength. Numbuh 2 fumbled and Numbuh 5 yelled in frustration, letting loose a colourful strand of words.

"Get off him and as far away as possible!" Numbuh 2 yelled. They immediately backed off, sprinting to where an agape Numbuh 3 stood. Wally hurled himself at Numbuh 2, but Numbuh 2 was faster. He slammed his fist down onto the button and Wally stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes glazing over, gasping for breath. He stumbled backwards, his fists uncurling. Promptly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over and passed out.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was incredibly short. I wrote it a first time but it was way too dark for the rating so I had to rewrite it.<strong> IF YOU WANT THAT EXTRA TIDBIT<em> <span>LEAVE A REVIEW<span> _AND I WILL PM YOU IT!** It involves some pretty dark stuff, so… are you up for the challenge?! Haha.

**THANKS SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO F, F, and R'ed! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW, FAV, AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO ALREADY! **Remember, the more there are the faster I update! :)

-happynomnom


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Wally woke up, blinking dazedly. He winced, shielding his eyes. Eventually, when his eyes adjusted to the glaring lights, he sat up, starting when he noticed four anxious, unfamiliar, teenagers observing him. Scratch that, three unfamiliar teenagers. He stared at Kuki for a moment, drinking in her worried, waiting expression. He shook the feeling of longing away from his muddy head. He peered at them, realizing that they had just knocked him out. He felt his fists clench.<p>

"Numbuh 4?" Kuki asked timidly.

"What the crud are you talking about, Kuki?" he asked angrily. He watched in perplexion as the four teens exchanged shocked looks.

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" the goggle-clad boy exclaimed.

"You just knocked me out! I think remembering would be the last thing I do," he muttered. "And remember cruddy what, anyways?"

"Oh my god," Kuki whispered, covering her mouth with her sleeves.

"Why didn't it work?" whispered the dark skinned girl furiously.

"I dunno! Maybe it's outta juice," he replied, tapping a small device that Wally recognized as the thing they slapped onto his forehead earlier.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it's supposed to be a high tech recommissioning device. It worked on Kuki. I dunno why it didn't work on you," he said, scratching his chin. Before Wally could ask what a recommissioning device was, someone started speaking.

"We'll have to resort to Plan B," a bald boy with a British accent said.

"We don't _have _a Plan B!" the girl exclaimed, shoving him. He brushed it off, ignoring her.

"Wallabee Beatles. A few years back you were our best friend. We spent countless days, months, and even years with you. All five of us," he said, nodding towards the others. "This is Hoagie-"

"You can call me Hank," the boy called Hoagie cut in. The bald boy glared at him.

"Anyways, that's Abigail-"

"Abby," she said tipping her hat.

"And you already know Kuki," he continued. She waved at him shyly, blushing. Wally nodded at her. "And I'm Nigel." He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "A few years back, you were involved in an accident." Kuki's head snapped to attention. Wally pretended not to notice. "Terrible car crash. Luckily, no fatalities… but all the same, you suffered severe memory loss. Apparently, according to the doctors at the hospital, your memory of us was completely wiped. Your parents, worried that we might upset you or aggravate you in any sort of means, begged us to cut off all contact."

"No way," Wally said, shaking his head. "Not possible. And Kuki contacted me anyways."

"Not deliberately," countered Nigel. "She goes to your school."

"You're lying."

"Hey!" Kuki yelled in protest.

"Why," Nigel said, ignoring her as he spread his arms out, "would we have any reason to lie to you?"

"Well then, please explain to me what you meant by that techy thing working on Kuki?" he asked, jabbing his thumb towards Hoagie. "That recommayonaise thingy."

"Recommissioni-" corrected Hoagie. He was silenced by a dark glare from his leader.

"Yes, yes, Hoagie. We understand. Anyways, to answer your question, The brain is an organ that serves as the centre of the nervous system in all vertebrate and most invertebrate animals—only a few invertebrates such as sponges, jellyfish, adult sea squirts and starfish do not have a brain, even if diffuse neural tissue is present. The brain is the most complex organ in a vertebrate's body. In a typical human, the cerebral cortex, the largest part, is estimated to contain 15–33 billion neurons, each connected by synapses to several thousand other neurons. These neurons communicate with one another by means of long, protoplasmic fibers called axons, which carry trains of signal pulses called action potentials to distant parts of the brain or body targeting specific recipient cells." His teammates and Wally stared at him in a mixture of confusion, amazement, and wonder. Except for Hoagie, who was nodding along like he understood every word of it, which he did. Wally looked absolutely gobsmacked, and also apparently didn't notice that his question had gone unanswered.

"What?" Kuki, Abby, and Wally asked in unison.

"Ugh, nevermind," Nigel muttered, waving them off. "Nobody knows anything about anything these days." Before Hoagie could protest, he continued. "Forget that. The point is, we _know_ what we're talking about, Wallabee," he amended, looking at him sideways through his sunglasses, smirking a little at his still confused expression. "Don't you think?"

"Well, yeah, I can see that." He scratched his head, pondering the situation. "But... how do I know I can trust you?"

"Easy," Nigel said, retreating into the shadows. A few tense moments later, the group heard a series of noises, and soon enough, he reemerged with a small photo frame. He displayed it proudly to the other four. They gasped, leaning in closer. "My most prized possession," he murmured softly.

In his hands was a photo featuring five young children, hugging each other tightly, arms wrapped around one another like they were holding on for dear life. They were laughing and smiling. A small bald boy with dark sunglasses, a pudgy little boy donning an aviator cap and goggles, a dark skinned girl with a large red cap covering her eyes, an ecstatic Japanese girl with her free, oversized-green-sweater-clad hand raised in enthusiastic greeting, and, beside her, a short but stocky blond boy that Wally immediately recognized at himself. He raised a hand, halting a few centimeters from the surface of the picture, not believing his eyes. He vaguely noticed the other teens blinking back tears.

"This is me," he whispered. Nigel nodded. The others were silent, watching."That's you," he said, pointing at the boy with the sunglasses. Nigel confirmed it with another nod. He compared the two. Spitting images, age the only discernable difference. He compared everyone else the same way, dragging his index finger along the glass pane of the frame, and then glancing up to match them. He stopped at Kuki, staring at her bright face, her contagious smile and sparkling eyes. When he looked up, none of the characteristics matched. She was just as beautiful, but her face was grim, her smile almost nonexistent, and her eyes dull. "That's… you," he said, pointing from little Kuki to big Kuki.

"Yes, Wally, that's me," she replied softly.

"You're different."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"_Yeah." _

"Yeah," she agreed.

"_No_- I mean, what?"

"There's a part of me missing, Wally." He stared at her in concern. He was almost too scared to ask.

"…What?"

"You," she said, barely audible. She suddenly realized what that sounded like. "I mean, all of us are missing you," she amended quickly, blushing. Hoagie snickered in the background, only stopping when Abby punched him viciously in the shoulder.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah." Kuki shrugged.

"Oh," was all Wally could say. He frowned. "What can I do?"

"Well," Nigel cut in, clearing his throat. He stepped closer to them. "At the moment, nothing. But if we can figure out a way, then we'll be sure to let you know."

"Really?" Wally asked a little dubiously.

"Definitely," Nigel nodded confidently. He smiled then, clapping a hand on Wally's shoulder. "After all, you _are_ our best friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Yah, hope you enjoyed it. How is Numbuh 4 gonna get his memory back?! REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAV to find out! THANKS FOR READING AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED I LOVE YOU GUYS<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally an update. Wally's POV. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>A week later, Wally was sitting in the boy's change room, getting ready for a football match when his cellphone began to ring. He took of his helmet, shaking his hair out of his eyes and answered it.<p>

"Hey Wally, we need your help," Nigel said. Wally took a swig of sports drink, balancing his cellphone on his knee as he bent over to tie his shoelace.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.

"I just need to confirm- you are playing a football match against the rival high school at precisely sixteen hundred hours, correct?"

"Well, not precisely, but yeah. I'm in the change room right now, getting ready." Wally waved away one of his teammates who had come bounding over, pointing anxiously at the clock stationed on the wall.

"Excellent. And you're still willing to help us, correct?" Nigel said, lowering his voice.

"Absolutely."

"Even if it means possibly sabotaging the game?"

"Abso- what?" Wally asked, shocked.

"You heard me." Wally thought for a moment.

"…Yeah," he replied with only some hesitation.

"Don't worry, the chance of that happening is next to none. I just wanted to put it out there." Another one of Wally's teammates loped towards him getting ready to exit the change room, making kissy faces and mouthing girlfriend? but Wally gave him the finger and he quickly left.

"Listen mate, whatever you gotta say, say it quick. My team needs me out there in like, two minutes."

"Right. This is important info and I will say it once and only once. The five of us- me, Hoagie, Kuki, you, and Abigail were part of an organization when we were younger. We still are, technically. Don't ask about it right now, just accept that I'm not lying. Anyways, any organization has its enemies, and several of those enemies are both on your team and the rival team."

"On my team?" Wally exclaimed.

"Precisely. And since you are team captain, we can use your position to our advantage." Wally blinked, adjusting his jersey absentmindedly. It actually wasn't that hard to believe what Nigel was saying- after all, some of his teammates were pretty nasty.

"So what do I need to do?" he asked, pushing himself off the bench.

"I'm glad you asked."

* * *

><p>A minute later, Wallabee walked onto the field, accepting chest, fist, and head bumps from his teammates. He was nervous. Definitely nervous. On each of his fingertips was a clear, glass-like recording device the size of a thumbnail. They were very sticky. He had accidentally brushed one against the door when opening it, and it was now permanently stuck there. Luckily, Nigel had planned that something along those lines would've happened, so he'd provided four extras. Wally had found the devices inside one of the lockers. Nigel had given him the combination for the lock, and had instructed him on what to do with the seemingly harmless stickers. One side of the device was like Scotch Tape- and the other was extremely sticky- like, permanent, don't-even-think-about-getting-this-baby-off sticky. It was also waterproof so it wouldn't break down when a target took a shower or something. Some new kind of tech Hoagie had invented. How Nigel had snuck them into the locker room was beyond Wally. But now he had to focus on his mission.<p>

He adjusted his helmet with the tech-less finger, cursing silently when he realized he still had to do it up- which required at least three fingers. He decided to set the plan in action- effective immediately. That way, he'd be able to get rid of two more recording devices before he would be able to come into contact with the rival team.

Nigel had listed off his targets earlier on the phone. On the enemy team, jersey numbers 21, 49, 73, and 84. And on his team… numbers 3 and 55. Two burly boys named Brett and Chad. They were ferocious on the field but otherwise, very friendly. Wally was disappointed that they were apparently the enemy. He certainly hadn't expected it, anyways. There were much nastier players on his team.

Wally sauntered up to them, suddenly putting on a burst of speed and headbutting Brett in the back. Brett yelled in surprise, spinning around angrily, but grinning when he realized the attacker was only his captain. Wally poked him delicately with his pinky finger, right at the exposed bit on his neck. The device became unstuck from his finger. When Brett moved a bit, the sun glinted off it, but just barely. Brett looked at him questioningly.

"It's an Australian thing," he lied smoothly. He did the same thing to Chad with the pinky on his other hand, almost getting the edge of the jersey, but luckily, planting the device securely onto him. If the device had attached to Chad's jersey, it would have been useless. After all, he'd only use it during football games. Chad gave him an especially strange look, but Wally grinned it off. Wally realized that he now had to go and do the same thing to all his teammates- otherwise it would look weird. Heck, it still looked weird. He galloped around the waiting area, yelling rowdily and pinky-tipping the necks of all his fellow players. Afterwards, he adjusted his helmet, hearing the satisfying click of the buckle. He wiggled the remaining seven fingers without a recorder on it.

"Alright, alright," screamed their coach. "Do we all know the game plan?" Oh yeah, Wally thought to himself as he readied himself into position. He chose that moment to glance at the assembled cheerleaders, shouting cheerful encouragement and performing various flips. He caught Kuki's eye. She waved cheerfully, and he gave a little salute back. Of course she made it on the squad, he thought to himself. Fanny and Rachel stood beside her, waving their pom-poms in the air. She smiled at him, winking. He blushed furiously, trying not to notice how short her skirt was. He also tried not to notice everybody else also trying not to notice how short all of their skirts were.

"Focus," he muttered to himself. He couldn't let himself get distracted.

A few moments later, the two teams had assembled, in ready position. Wally took a deep breath. I can do this. He felt a steely determination expanding in his chest. This was something he needed to do. He fixed his gaze on his four targets, exhaling. The whistle blew.

* * *

><p><strong>Big action type things coming up for Wally- good luck to him. Working on an update. Hope you liked it! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVED! If you haven't, then do it! Thanks guys!<strong>

**-happynomnom**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- **by the way, I updated the last chapter.

* * *

><p>The other team booted the ball. The ball was headed straight for him. He took a running leap when suddenly a player slammed straight into Wally. He stumbled, but regained his balance before he could fall. He swore loudly, glaring at… Chad. He started to sprint away when Chad yanked him backwards.<p>

"Dickson! What the actual-" he yelled angrily. The whistle blew. Both boys spun around in utter shock and dismay to find that the other team had somehow already scored a point.

"Beatles! Dickson! What are you _doing?" _their coach screamed.

"Sorry, coach," Chad answered, jogging over to his position. Wally raced after him, catching a worried look coming from Kuki on the way.

* * *

><p>Kuki watched in a frozen sort of horror as Chad slammed into Wally. She gasped out loud and received a sharp glare from the head cheerleader. She quickly replaced her outraged expression with a bright and cheery smile, and resumed shouting out encouragements to the team. Kuki knew next to nothing about football… but still, Chad assaulting Wally didn't exactly seem legal. <em>Shouldn't that have been a foul or something? <em>Kuki thought to herself. Suddenly her attention was alerted to the field when the whistle blew and the spectators began cheering loudly. The other team had scored a point already? That wasn't even possible. They had been on the other side of the field like, two seconds ago.

She noticed Wally's coach yelling at him and Chad. Chad jogged off, and Wally walked after him, shaking his head. She noticed his hands shaking a bit. They were shaped into sort of half-fists- it looked as if he desperately wanted to clench them together, but couldn't. Kuki understood. Her hand subconsciously drifted to her hair, which was done up in a tight bun. But underneath a layer of hair was a plastic sheet with Numbuh 2's newest invention on it. Wally passed by her, glancing upwards. She shot him a worried look, and he shrugged a bit, jogging to catch up with the rest of the players who were walking dejectedly back to their side.

* * *

><p>On the way to the other side of the field, Wally noticed Chad throw him a harsh look. To his dismay, Chad wiggled his fingertips, waving them at him, and then made a slit motion across his throat. Wally was shocked. How did Chad know about the devices? Was the entire operation a failure now? Wally pretended not to notice him. He got into position, waiting for the whistle to blow. The kicker on the other side booted the ball. It soared abnormally high, but Wally was busy noticing something else. The kicker was number 21. And then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted number 49. <em>21, 49, 73, 84. <em>Those were his targets. He repeated them over and over in his head like a mantra. Meanwhile, he began looking for ways to intercept those four players. _21, 49, 73, 84. _

Then he saw an opening. He launched himself at player 73, who had come jogging in his direction. Brett caught the ball and 73 barreled into him. Wally took the opportunity to barrel into _him. _One of the devices accidently got stuck to 73's uniform before he could finally get to his neck. Wally felt an enormous weight slam into him. Instead of tackling him though, the player grabbed his wrists and held them behind Wally. He frantically tried to turn around to see what number the player was, but it wasn't one of his targets. The player shoved him out of the way, and this time Wally went tumbling to the ground. Gasping for breath, Wally braced one palm against the ground and tried to get up. He swore loudly when he realized he'd just disposed of the three remaining device on his left hand. Just as he tried to get up again, he was shoved down once more. When he looked up, he expected a player from the opposing team, but it wasn't. It was Chad.

"Don't get anywhere near them, Beatles," he hissed angrily. With that, he jogged away, leaving Wally with a coil of dread forming in his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... there we go. Plot twist! How does Chad know about the plan? Find out next tiiiiime… 'till then, my friends. And as usual, remember to review and fav and follow!<strong>

**Thanks to _EVERYBODY_ THAT REVIEWED!**

**-Madison/GymnasticsRules101**

**-AlecReyes20**

**-A-Plus Cassiopeia**

**-Son of Whitebeard**

**-AnimeWizardBoss**

**-wukiorkally**

**-janice**

**-cecld16**

**-Hyper-Blossom Z**

**-SkyDancerTeenTitanLover**

**-kooksandwally4eva**

**-chibimax**

**-guest**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**-happynomnom**


End file.
